Royalty with Royalty (Elsa x Female Reader)
by DamnElsa
Summary: You save the Queen of Arendelle and the princess from Prince Hans. Now you are suddenly falling for the Queen. You swear on your life that you will protect her and Anna as their new personal guard, but are you sure that you can keep that promise in the end? (Elsa x Female Reader) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Personal Guard

_What on earth is going on over there? Snow? It's summer!_ You think to yourself as you gazed from behind a large rock. Your white wolf, Dante, growled at the sight. You got Dante as a pup when your father, King Ardian of Grove wood, took a trip down East of the equator and found him hurt. Dante was powerful, and when he sat, he was as tall as you. You shake your head of the thought of your father and grabbed the hilt of your sword. "Dante, get ready to run!" You jump on his back and he takes off, trees fly by and your hair blows in the wind at the speed you are going.

As you get closer, you see four silhouettes, two males and two females. You halt your large wolf and you both crouch behind a large piece of wood that was frozen into the frozen fjord. You watch closely as a blond guy runs towards a redhead that seems to be freezing so much, she might turn to ice. Then you hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed. You turn and see an auburn-haired man raising a sword over a beautiful blonde crouching on the ground crying. You draw out your sword and charge at him, "You fucking bastard!" You deflect the blow of his sword and stab him in the right thigh.

He falls, "You bitch!" You kick him square in the jaw and he falls unconscious. You hear a voice scream in the background.

"Anna!" You see the blonde hanging onto an ice sculpture, crying. _Wait a minute, isn't that the redhead…? _The blonde man, a reindeer, and a living snowman walk slowly to the girls. You stand there, guilty that you weren't able to save them both. But a miracle happened. The redhead began to defrost starting from her heart. The blonde gasped, "Anna! You tried to sacrifice yourself for me?"

The younger girl smiled weakly, "I love you. But wait, if I didn't save you, then… who did?" They all turn to you as you black out, the last thing you see is Dante nudging you with his head, and the beautiful blonde begging you to wake up.

* * *

><p>You hear voices in the background, "I don't understand. She should be awake by now!"<p>

"Doctor, are you saying she's dead?"

"No, no, no! It's just that… she should be awake. A wound like that should not keep her out cold for more than 2 weeks!"

You jumped up, "2 weeks!? Wound!? What are you guys talking about!?" They scream at the sudden sound of you voice.

"Oh my goodness! You're finally awake!" You assume this was the doctor since the other girl was the same blonde you saw the last time you were awake.

You ignore her, "Where's Dante? My wolf, where is he?"

The blonde walked calmly towards you, "He's alright, he's out in the stables," She turns to the doctor, "May we please speak alone?" She nods and walks out the door.

You nod, "Where am I?"

"You are in Arendelle. And I am Elsa. I'd like to thank you for saving me from Hans."

"Oh, no need to thank me. But, who is Hans?"

"He is a prince from the Southern Isles. Seeking a throne to take."

"Wait, if he tried to kill you, seeking a throne, then… you must be the Queen! Oh, your Majesty! Forgive me for not using formalities with you!"

Elsa laughs and for some reason, your heart jumps at the sound. "Oh, no, please! Just call me Elsa. But what I'd like to know is your name?"

"Y/N. My name is Y/N. My father is King Ardian of Groves Wood."

"Interesting, and I must ask, Y/N, how did you come across Arendelle? Aren't you supposed to be in your kingdom with your father?"

"Um, well, I kind of… ran away from my kingdom a few weeks ago and I guess two weeks ago, I saw a large blizzard covering your kingdom in the middle of summer. And I wanted to check it out. And I did, I saw that bastard of a prince raising a sword over your head. I had to do something."

"Well, Y/N, thank you so much for that. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be standing here. Wait, ran away? No, no," she grabs your hand and held it between hers and you felt your heart quickening it's pace, "Why would you do that? Your kingdom needs you!"

You gave a nervous glance and sighed. You get up from the bed you were laying on and put your sword back onto your belt. "Will you go on a walk with me around your kingdom? I guess I have to tell someone what happened."

She glanced at your sword. _She probably doesn't trust you yet_ you say as you mentally punch yourself. You take your sword and place it on the dresser and smiled at her. She smiled and gestured you to follow her.

* * *

><p>"So, you have ice powers?! You can control ice and snow?!" You we suddenly so excited, finally meeting someone that has powers just like you. "May I please see them?"<p>

"Of course," she twirled her hand and snowflakes began to dance around you head. "I was born with these powers and I accidently released them on the kingdom, causing that blizzard."

"Wow, I bet you don't even need an army for war! You can just destroy all of them with just a flick of your wrist!"

She laughed, "Oh, thank god, I thought you would be scared of me."

"Are you kidding? I have… your powers are too cool to be scared of. No pun intended."

She smiled, "Alright, I've shared my stories, now it's your turn. Why did you run from your kingdom?"

Your smile faded, "Will you promise to not hate me?"

"Y/N, I would never ever hate you! You saved my life after all." You took a deep breath.

"IranawaybecauseItoldmyfatherthatIwaslesbianandhesaidthatIwillneverbeabletoproduceanheirandhestartedyellingatmeandIcriedsoIranaway."

Elsa tapped her chin," Talk a little bit slower."

You bit your lip, "I ran away because I went into my father's study and confessed to him that I was lesbian and he said that I would never be able to produce an heir for Groves Wood when I become Queen. He started yelling at me and I started to cry because he wouldn't accept me for who I am. So I took a last minute decision and ran out of the kingdom with Dante." You expected to hear a disgusted gasp or even see her run away from you, but that didn't happen. Instead you felt her hug you.

"Y/N, I know exactly how you feel to not be accepted for who you are. I isolated myself from everybody for _13 years_ trying to hide my powers. Scared that everyone will call me a monster. But I learned to accept me for who I am because it is who I am. Everyone is special in their own way, Y/N. And you are very special."

Your eyes brim with tears and you quickly wipe them away. "Thank you, Elsa."

* * *

><p>You lay in your bed in one of the guestrooms, collecting your thoughts on what just happened today. The queen insisted that you stay for a bit and you agreed because she was the only person that accepted you instead of giving you a disgusted look and running way. You couldn't sleep so you decided to go practice our hunting skill with Dante. You strap your sword to your belt and snuck out of your room. As you tiptoed through the halls, you hear a noise from the kitchen.<p>

You were suddenly on high alert and peered through door, "Anna?"

She squeaked and dropped the pieces of chocolate she was stuffing in her mouth. She swallowed, "Y/N? Please don't tell on me! Oh my gods! If Gerda found out I'm stealing chocolate from the kitchen again, she'll go ape crazy on me! She's gonna lock me in my room and just feed me disgusting veggies like-"

You cut her off, "Whoa, calm down, Feisty Pants. I'm not going to tell on you. I swear. I cross my heart."

She grins, "Thank you so much." You nod as you pull an empty bag from you belt, grab a handful of chocolate, and stuff it into it.

"You stealing from out kitchen now?" She giggled.

"Yup, but I'm stealing them for you. Care to watch me while I practice hunting? Sneaking out of the castle can be rather exhilarating."

"This is so cool!" Anna yells to you as we rode on Dante through the woods.

"I know," you stop the wolf and help the princess off, "I do this every time I can't sleep. You sister tells me that you like adventures, so I thought this would count as a mini adventure from your last one."

You both walk in silence for a while until you hear a growl, you look down at the wolf beside you. "What is it, Dante?" A roar tears through the silence and Anna screams as she clings to your arm. Just a few yards away, a massive wolf, probably even bigger than Dante himself. You smile as you set Anna behind a rock. "Watch this," you tell her.

You walk up to it calmly and raise your sword at it, "Fight me you little bitch! Come on!" It's eyes look black to you as you charge towards it. It runs at you and it's jaws open wide, ready to bite into you. You jab your blade into it's right flank and shoot an arrow straight into it's nose. It cries out in pain but manages to jump on to you, pinning you to the ground. Your arms are pinned to the ground and your arm can't reach your sword. "Dante!" He jumps up and body slams the other wolf off of you. "Good boy, Dante!" You leap onto the wolf's back and stab it straight into the spine between the shoulder blades, and it crumples to the floor.

You were out of breath but you managed to walk back to Anna, who was looking at you with amazement. "Wow, you have got to teach me those moves! How did you learn that!? All of those moves were flawless like you practiced this fight before you actually did-" you place a finger to her lips. "Baby child, you've got to ask your sister before I can teach you. She might be nice and beautiful, but I know the queen's got a bad side if something will ever happen to you."

The redhead's face lit up, "Did you just call my sister beautiful? Do you like my sister?!"

You slapped your hand over your mouth, "Oh did I? I'm sure that came out-"

"Oh, come on, Y/N, don't lie to me. I see the way you look at her, you _love _her."

You pinched the bridge of your nose, "Let's just go back to the castle. I'm getting tired."

* * *

><p>A knock came from your door, "Miss? Your majesty, wishes to speak to you in her study."<p>

You groan, "Ugh, be right there." You jump out of bed and walk into the restroom to take bathe. You were covered in dirt and blood from last night hunting. After you were done, you changed into a new pair of clothing and walked to Elsa's study.

"Elsa?" you call out as you knock on her door.

"Come in."

Elsa looks at you with a business-like manner. "Do you know why you're here, Y/N?" You shake your head. "Well, Anna told me what you did with her last night in the woods. And she told me about your battle with wolf."

"And you want me to leave because I could've killed her in the process. That's ok, I'll go pack my things."

"What? Wait, no! That's not what I was going to say. She also told me about your battling skills when she was watching you. So, I'm asking if you would like to be mine and Anna's personal guard. You know, only if you want to."

"Oh, Elsa, I would love to be your personal guard!"

Her eyes lit up, "Wonderful! I'll tell Kai and Gerda to bring your armor and outfit to your room." She giggles happily.

Your heart flutters from the sound and you couldn't help but giggle with her.

_I am in love with her _you think to yourself. _I'll protect her and Anna with my life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was an idea that was driving me crazy! Still keeping the promise about requests though!**


	2. Your Powers

"Ok, you tell me when to go. I'm ready. I was born ready!" Anna jumped up and down from excitement. She was barely wearing anything that would keep her warm for the activity that Elsa had to drag her back into her room. You waited patiently outside the door until you heard the door open and you couldn't suppress your laughter. Anna pouted, "Hey, stop laughing, this isn't funny!" She was wearing large snow boots, about 3 scarves that covered her mouth, mittens, large puffy pants, a hat, and about 4 jackets.

"You look like a marshmallow, Anna! Elsa, how could you do this to her?" you ask amusingly.

The blonde just smiled, watching her sister take some of the articles of clothing off, "Oh! Olaf! He's coming with us isn't he? Where is that little snowman?"

You quickly hear the door open, and saw him running towards you. "I'm right here!"

His voice resounds in your head and you smile, "Alrighty then, follow me this way!"

*Line break*

"Are you sure this is safe?" Elsa asks as she covers the slope path with snow. She looks at you questioningly.

"Of course, have you not been sledding before?"

"I have, but not down such a long path."

You give her a promising look, "Elsa, I promise that you won't get hurt. Believe me, if you fall off, you'll just land in snow." She nods. "Everyone into my sled!" You shout.

They gather in and you push the sled down. You jump into the sled and it goes down.

Anna throws her hands in the air, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Elsa clings to your arm and shuts her eyes. _Sweet mother of Groves Wood. She's so adorable _you think to yourself and blush. _Wait, what's going on? _The sled rocks slightly, and it suddenly takes a right through the forest.

"Um, guys!" Olaf yells. "Y/N! Where are we going?!" You shake your head in response. _We can't jump off because the sled is going too fast. I can't use my powers because they will know. We have to wait till we slow down._

Elsa and Anna were practically screaming their heads off. You scanned the path you were going and saw a large rock you were about to crash into. You growl, "Fuck it!" You scream and throw both Elsa, Anna, and Olaf out of the sled and you jump out. A loud crash was heard and just like that, your sled was destroyed, but you didn't care. You run over to your friends, "Oh my gods, are you guys okay? Are you hurt?"

Olaf gasped and you look at him, "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" He grabbed hold of a pair of boots and Anna popped out of the snow.

"Those are my legs," Anna exclaimed.

He gave out a sigh of relief and saw his bottom half walk by, "Oh! Do me a favor and grab my butt! Oh, that feels better."

"Elsa, are you alright?" She looked at you and laughed.

"Are you kidding!? That was awesome! Wait, where are we?"

Your eyes again scanned the area, "Are those rocks?"

"We're at the trolls' place," Olaf said.

"Trolls?" you asked.

You and Anna walked together while Elsa and Olaf stayed behind you guys. A rock rolls over to you and it unfolds itself into an old looking troll.

_Wow, this place has some weird living stuff here. _The troll extends his hand, "Y/N, your life is in great danger."

"Um, I'm sorry who are you?" you asked uncomfortably.

"I am Pabbie. The leader of the trolls here. But, that is not important right now. Here, here," he gestured you ever to him and you slowly walk over, "Y/N, you need to tell Elsa and Anna about your powers as soon as possible."

"What? How did you-"

"I know almost everything. I had a vision Y/N. And it's not very good. Your powers are very powerful. Your father… used your confession as an excuse to drain your powers from your body. Leaving you lifeless. He doesn't really love you. He only wants what will make him powerful. Your powers."

"Y/N," you turn around and see a worried Elsa looking at you with those beautiful blue eyes, "What is he talking about? What powers?"

You glance at Pabbie and he nods. You walk up to Elsa and her sister and take a deep breathe, "I have the power to control ice and fire. I had to keep the secret hidden because my father said that they are too powerful to reveal to anyone and someone might want to take them from me. I was just following orders."

Pabbie clears his throat, "He only told you that because he wants to take the powers for himself."

"What was your vision? What did you see in it?" you ask.

"Your father, King Ardian, is furious that you have run away from Groves Wood. When you told him your sexuality, he instantly used that as an excuse to take your powers when you were asleep. He is getting angrier and angrier. He sent a search party out to look for you, but they found nothing. Y/N, once he finds out where you are, he will form an army to attack the kingdom of Arendelle and to take it over," he leans down and whispers into your ear, "and when he finds out your love for Elsa, he will kill her right in front of you to leave you depressed and powerless enough to take the powers that you have. And once that happens, he will take over every single kingdom and become the most powerful king history. He will kill people, destroy building, and reshape the kingdoms into his own taste. Fire."

You were dumbfounded, speechless. You can't believe what you were hearing. _My father doesn't love me, he wants me dead, he wants to take over the country or maybe even worse. _"Thank you, Pabbie. Is there any way that I can stop this from happening?"

"Love," and then he curled up, and rolled away.

*Line break*

"Queen Elsa, you need to find a suitor to produce an heir for the next generation for Arendelle!"

A meeting was taking place in the council chambers. Elsa rubbed her temples as you were standing next to her chair wearing your armor. Your face growing hot with frustration. "I understand," she said, "why must I find them now? I could just wait till later to find someone I love."

Another council member spoke, "I'm sorry, your majesty, but you don't have a choice."

Something inside of you snapped and you slammed your fist on the table, "Of course she has a choice! Why must she start now when her generation just started?! Can't she just enjoy her youthful life and find a man she actually loves?! To be with someone she loves and be happy to spend the rest of her life with?!" Elsa places a hand on yours which calms you down.

One of the male members looked at you, "Guard, you only barely stayed here for a month. What gives you the right to speak in this meeting?"

Your blood was suddenly boiling with rage, "I may only be a guard here, but I am also the daughter of King Ardian of Groves Wood! So, if I may ask _you, _what gives _you_ the right to speak to me in such a _disrespectfu_l way?"

His skin paled, "I-I'm s-sorry, your m-majesty. Please f-forgive me." You just huffed at him and continued on with what you were saying, "I ask again, why does the Queen have to marry a man now when she can marry man whom she loves later?"

"It's for the next generation of Arendelle, m'lady."

You sighed, "The next generation is many, many years away. More than enough time to find a man to produce an heir."

"We need an heir as soon as possible!"

You unsheathed your sword and was about to end his life when Elsa slapped her hand on the table, "Enough! This meeting is over! Everyone dismissed!"

They stood up quickly and rushed to the door. You were breathing heavily, "How can you stand those sons of bitches every day?"

"Y/N, watch your language please."

You walk over to her, "I'm sorry, Elsa. For interrupting the meeting, using foul language, and almost killing that guy. I'm sorry."

She places her hands on your armored shoulders and looks you in the eyes. You were so close to her, your heart pounded when she looked into your eyes with her big, beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. "Y/N, it's okay, I was getting frustrated, too. You don't need to apologize. But, I'm going to have to find someone soon. Suitors are coming next week to ask for my hand and I'm going to have to choose carefully."

You look at her as your heart breaks, but you try not to show it, "Why Elsa? Why? Why do you have to find someone that you don't love just to make the members happy? Just find someone that you love instead of someone that would just treat you like a toy. I've met some princes, Elsa, and they're just looking for someone that they can take to bed, not someone that would love you truly." Noticing her blush causes you to blush. And somehow, you've become closer and you look down at her lips that you so badly wanted to kiss. And she starts to lean closer, your lips are a few centimeters apart and…

"Hi guys!" You jump back from each other blushing madly. Kristoff looks at you both confusingly, "Um, have you guys seen Anna? We're supposed to hangout today."

"I think she is in the kitchen eating chocolate."

"Thanks! Bye guys!" He leaves you both to an awkward atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys saw OUAT tonight. It was awesome! Second chapter! Hope you guys like it! Till next time!**

**-DE**


	3. The Suitor

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you guys! Really hope you guys enjoy this one! Oh! And quick warning! There is A LOT of swearing in this chapter. And an attempt of rape at around the end! Also a little bit of Elsa x OC time at the end.**

* * *

><p><em>Horse hooves clopped against the dirt floor as Groves Wood's knights rode through the kingdom. One of them quickly marched into the castle and into the throne room, where King Ardian sat, impatiently waiting for the knight to speak. He kneeled down, and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, your majesty, we did not find YN anywhere, we've already check the forests, the mountain, the caves, we've found no trace of your daughter. The only thing we've found was this arrow that had her initials carved into the wood," James, King Ardian's most trustworthy knight, continues to explain what happened on their search, "This was the only thing that we've found of your daughter, your majesty. We've already checked the whole area."_

_The king rips the arrow from the knight's hand, snaps it in half, and throws it into the fireplace. He shakes his head, "You've disappointed me, James. You were the only one that I could count on for finding my daughter."_

"_I'm very sorry King Ardian. Please, I truly am. Please forgive me."_

_He again shakes his head, "Go! Leave me at once!" The knight bows down and quickly walks out of the throne room. The king grits his teeth, "I will find you, Y/N, and I will kill anyone that gets in my way. And I don't care who it is."_

*Line Break*

Gerda knocked on your door, "Your highness? It is time to wake up! Prince Damian of Terania is going to be arriving very soon! Go change into your armor and meet the queen at the docks!"

You snorted at the prince's name and rolled out of bed. _I don't care who you are but you better keep your dirty hands away from the queen…_

Quickly getting ready and putting on your armor, you walk out of your room and you feel someone tap you on the shoulder.

"Hey loser," a voice calls from behind.

You turn around, "Excuse me, but who do you think- H-Hanna?!"

"What, Y/N? Not happy to see your dear ol' little sister?"

"What are you doing here?! How did you find me?! Did dad send you to take me away?!" You started to panic when your sister started to laugh.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh, come on! I snuck out from that wretched palace taking Glacier with me. I heard a few commoners talking about 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle's royal personal guard.' The only royal person that is crazy enough to be another royal's personal guard would be you, weirdo."

"You brought your wolf, too? So wait, you're not here to take me back to Groves Wood?"

"Hell no, I never liked dad anyway. Actually, I've always hated him."

"How did you even get into the castle?" You ask.

"I went up to a guard and demanded to speak to Queen Elsa. I showed them my badge of Groves wood and explained to her that I was your big sister and that I wasn't here to take you back and blah blah blah. Hey, did you know they had a talking snowman?"

"Yes, Hanna. I know about Olaf."

"Oh, so he has a name?"

"Why are you here, though?"

"When I heard that you were here, I wanted to be by your side at all times," you gave her a look, "fine, most of the time. Plus, I've missed you. Anyway, so the queen let me stay as long as I don't do anything stupid and suspicious."

"That's good, I've missed you, too. Oh! You can also help me keep an eye on Prince Damian who's arriving soon."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You have a crush on the queen. It's going to be so obvious now that I'm here!"

"Shut up, bitch!" You playfully punch her in the arm.

Your sister laughs as you guys walk to the dock to meet the new prince.

*Line Break*

Kai bows his head down, greeting the handsome prince. He was young, about 23, good-looking, and seemed polite, but there was something about him that you didn't like. He walks over to the queen, taking her hand, "My queen, it is a great honor to finally meet you," he brought her hand to his lips, letting it linger.

You give him a venomous glare and notice Elsa in an uncomfortable state. But you keep quiet, not wanting to disturb anything.

Elsa gives a tight smile, "It's in honor to meet you, too, Prince Damian."

"Oh, your majesty, Damian is just fine." He says flirtatiously You turn away and quietly gag, following the two royals into the castle.

Your sister nudges you, "You seem a little pissed," she whispered.

"Not just pissed. Furious, I don't trust this guy at all."

"Want to hit him with our powers?" You shake your head no.

*Line Break*

The visiting prince, Elsa, Anna, you, and your sister all enjoyed lunch in the Dining Room. Mostly just the prince as he told a story of how he wrestled a bear, the size of Dante. _Psh, as if, _you said to yourself venomously,_ I killed a wolf way bigger then that puny bear you wrestled._ Anna kept giving you pleading looks as if begging you to just throw the prince out into the sea or maybe just feed him to Dante.

The prince started to show his true nature, not polite at all. He was stuck up and obnoxious, not even once asking the Queen or the princess to talk about themselves. He drained his cup of wine, continuing his ridiculous story. You notice his eyes lingering on Elsa's breast and anger started to boil inside of you.

You lean over to your sister and whispered, "I need to go outside before I kick this guy's ass. Keep an eye on that bastard for me," she nods and you get up, stomping out of the room, feeling everyone's eyes on you.

*Line Break*

You slashed your sword at a wooden dummy. "This stupid little man whore thinks he can win Elsa over!?" You cut the dummy's arms off. You've been in the training yard for a while, taking your anger out on the endless amount of dummies the kingdom has.

"With his stupid good looks, but his personality is horrible!" You continue to dismember it.

"He is so stuck-up! Obnoxious and rude as fuck! He's a pervert, and has no respect at all for women! And he thinks that my queen is actually going to marry his stupid, perverted ASS?! Out of all the princes that came, he is the worse one out of all of them!" A sharp crack noise was heard and its head dropped to the floor.

You turn to another dummy and pointed an arrow at its chest. Multiple cracks were heard as the arrows were shot. You were panting, sweaty, and angry. Anger was the only thing you felt ever since that fuck-head of a prince showed up. You heard someone behind you. Drawing your sword, you quickly turn around and saw Olaf. He jumped back at the sight of the sword.

"Olaf?" Putting the sword back in its sheath, you kneel down in front of him, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Do you need something?"

He just looked at you worriedly, "I don't trust that new prince, Y/N. I think he's up to something."

"I don't trust him either. But why would you think he's up to something?"

"I think he's trying to make Elsa love him."

Chuckling, you smiled at the little snowman, "Of course he is, Olaf. He's a suitor. Suitors do that. Elsa has to find one to produce a new heir for Arendelle."

"But how come you're not stopping him?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows that you love her. Me, Hanna, Anna, and Kristoff knows. How come you're not stopping him from what he is doing?"

You shake your head, "Elsa probably knows then, huh? It's complicated. I'm not even a boy, I can't help her produce an heir. Plus, my life is in danger, and that puts all of you in danger, too. I don't even know if Elsa even likes girls."

"Well, actually, Elsa doesn't know. Anna says that she's completely oblivious to these kinds of things."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"That you should really go after your true love instead of letting her go to someone else. Kristoff did that, and she was with someone that wanted to kill her. So don't let her go to the wrong person."

*Line Break*

You walk down the hall to the queen's chambers and knock on the door, "Elsa?"

"Come in."

Closing the door, you walk over to her bed and sit on the edge, "Elsa are you alright? You seem a bit sad."

"Yes, I'm fine, Y/N. Why?"

"You don't sound like yourself. Is it Prince Damian? He's been here for almost a month."

"I guess you're right. I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"And what's the cause of that?"

She looks at you, "The prince," she says, "I don't like him and I just want him to leave. He's already proposed dozens of times but he won't take no as an answer."

"Then just tell him to leave, you're the queen after all."

"He's going to leave in a week, so I didn't say anything. Unless he's done something ridiculous, then of course I have to tell him to leave."

You nod, understanding what she was saying. But again, there was something about him that you didn't trust. You know he is up to something, even Olaf sees it. But you just couldn't figure out what it was he was doing. Of course, he is obnoxious, perverted, stuck-up, and rude, but you don't think any of those are the reasons why you think he is up to something.

Elsa yawned, "It's getting a bit late, maybe I should go to bed."

You snap out of your thoughts, "Oh, alright, I'm should do the same," getting up and reaching for the door knob, Elsa calls your name, "Yes?"

"Goodnight."

Walking back to her, you place a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, my queen."

*Line Break*

You woke up, but it was still dark in your room. Possibly the middle of the night. Sighing, you roll over and close your eyes. But a noise made your heart stop. Someone with very heavy footsteps was entering our room. Steam was starting to roll off your body until you felt the blanket on the other side of the bed slowly being pulled to the side.

The bed creaked as someone crawled into the bed with you. _What the hell…? _You keep quiet so you can see who it is and not scare whoever it is away. But the room was too dark to see the face of the intruder. You tried to think of a plan. _I can't just attack the person, it could be someone important. Attacking an important person can get me possibly beheaded. Who would crawl into bed with me this late at night?_

You felt a hand go up your shirt and caress your stomach, your eyes go wide and you let out a sigh of pleasure. _Fuck! I can't kick this person's ass without knowing who it is! Who the hell are you!? _The person rolled on top of you and started to suck on your pulse while their hands continued to lightly caress your stomach, roaming around under your shirt. One of their hands began rubbing against your heat, and you let out a loud moan. "Mmmmm," your heart began to pound. Grabbing onto their shoulders, you sigh. You hear the sound of a pair of pants being unzipped and thrown to the floor. Whoever it was began to roll their hips against you and you moaned in pleasure, feeling a bulge rubbing against your heat and stomach. Their hands roughly pinning your hands to the bed.

"You like this, your majesty? Do you like what I am doing?" You felt your pants sliding off and dropped to the floor. Realization hit you._ Wait, that voice…_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! PRINCE DAMIAN!?" You jump out of bed and switched on the lights. The prince sat naked in his underwear. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! We're you trying to rape the queen!?" You cover your fist with a thin layer of ice and punch him in the jaw. He looked up at you in shock. You weren't even embarrassed that you were standing in front of him in your underwear.

"N-no, I wasn't trying to rape the queen! This has nothing to do with-" You punched him again.

"You fucking liar! You called me 'your majesty' as you rubbed your disgusting fucking cock against me! I knew you were up to no good! I never trusted you!" He dropped to the floor as you kicked him between the legs. "I ask you again! Were you trying to rape the queen!?"

"Yes! Yes! I went into the wrong room! Please don't tell, Queen Elsa! I could be killed, Y/N!"

Your blood began to boil, and you were suddenly filled with rage, "You don't think I'm going to tell Queen Elsa that you were trying to rape her but raped her personal guard on accident?! Do you think I'm really going to keep a secret from her especially something about her about to get raped by her visiting suitor, you mother-fucking shithead?! But guess what? I think it's too fucking late to beg me right now or even ask the queen to marry your sorry ass!"

The sound of multiple footsteps was heard outside your room. Elsa, Anna, Hanna, Kai, Gerda, and a few guards bursted in to your room. Elsa spoke first, "Y/N! What's going on? We heard yell-! Prince Damian!?" Elsa felt a pang of jealousy as she noticed that your pants were off and the prince was almost completely naked but also blushed madly at the sight of you with no pants.

Anna gasped at the sight, "Y/N, what the-?! Why are you guys naked?!"

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Hanna asks you worriedly.

You ignored her and looked at the guards, "Lock him up in the dungeon," you said and pointed to Prince Damian, "and make sure he gets some clothes on him, too."

They looked at Elsa and she nodded. They walked over to him and dragged him out of the room.

"Y/N," Elsa said sternly, "What is going on?" The tone in her voice made you flinch. The four of them looked at you, waiting for you to answer.

You grit your teeth, "That bastard prince came into my room and tried to rape me. It turns out he was trying to rape you. He came in and thought I was you but he confused my room with yours." They gasped. Anna ran over to you and wrapped her arms around you in a hug.

Hanna's face turned into a scowl, "That little fuck-head tried to rape my baby sister?! Oh hell-"

Kai cut her off and balled his fist, "That is a crime that could get that little scoundrel killed! Beheaded for that disgusting scheme!"

"What shall we do?" Gerda asked.

Shaking your head, you sigh, "I don't know."

Elsa spoke up, "We can't do anything about it. The only thing we can do is send him back to Terania with a letter explaining why he was sent back, and let them decide what they want to do."

"Why can't we just kill him right now?!" Anna protested.

"Because that might just get us into war with Terania. And a war is the last thing we need right now," you said.

"Alright," Elsa looked at every one of them, "We can talk about this tomorrow. It's time for bed…again." They nod and give you one last worried glance before leaving. Only you and Elsa remained in the room.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "Did he…um, go inside of you?"

Your face grows red from the question, "No, he didn't."

"Good, I was worried that he might have gotten you…pregnant."

"I wouldn't have even let him take his underwear off."

Elsa's eyes began to tear up and they began to fall, "Y/N, I was so worried. I heard you yelling and…"

Wrapping your arms around her, you stroke her hair, comforting her, "Elsa, It's okay. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I should be worried about you. My father is searching for me, and that puts you and your whole kingdom in danger by just being in my presence. I should just leave Arendelle. Doing that would keep you guys safe."

"Please, Y/N, don't leave," her tears began to fall faster, "Even if you do, everybody else would be in danger. Your father is planning on taking over all of the kingdoms in the country, including Arendelle. We can figure this out together. We can also get help from Rapunzel maybe. If King Ardian attacks, the kingdom of Corona can help us just by joining forces with us."

"Pabbie says that the only way to stop him is love. I don't even know what he means by that. How is love going to help us defeat him?"

She closes her eyes, "Like I said, we can figure this out together…" She falls asleep. Chuckling, you pick her up, carrying her to her room. Pulling the covers back, you gently place her there and pull the covers back up. You turn to walk out but she calls your name.

"Y/N?"

"Yes?"

"Will you spend the night with me?" The blonde asks nervously. She looks at you with puppy dog eyes. _Please? _They asked.

_Why does that look always get to me every time? _You ask yourself. A blush creeps up your neck. "Of course, Elsa." You pull the covers back and crawl in with her. You lean over and kiss her on the forehead like you did a few hours ago. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Y/N." You notice that tears were still running down her face. Probably from the event that happened that night. You hesitantly wrap one of your arms around her. She froze but relaxed and stopped crying. You both fell asleep but you were completely oblivious to the fact that you were spooning her and still had no pants on. But not Elsa. She knew the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You all hate Prince Damian now, huh? It's okay, I hate him, too. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, the PMs, and Kiks! They make my day every single time I read one! Quick question, should I add Rapunzel in the story later when the king attacks? And also my other story, Snowflake, should I just delete it? Because I kinda lost the heart to continue it. When I wrote it, I didn't even plan it, so I don't even know where it's going... thanks for the support, though! See ya guys next time!**

**-DE**


	4. Day Off

**A/N: Hey-o! Merry Christmas, my snowdrops! Reader x Elsa chapter! Hope this chapter is good!:))))))  
><strong>

**Big thanks to ****AeonLegacy for reviewing and telling me about the story going too fast, lol sorry, trying really hard to work on that :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Elsa!" You run down the hall to meet the blonde, "Don't you have day off today?"<p>

She looks at you curiously, "Yes, I do. Why? Do you need something?"

You jump up and down excitedly, "Well, I want to ask you if you would like to take a ride with me through the woods? You know, with Dante? We can take a little visit to the Under Ground Black Market!" you exclaim.

She gasped and covers her mouth, "Y/N! Doing that could get us beheaded! It doesn't matter if I'm the queen or not! Can't we do something else?"

You roll your eyes, "Alright, fine. How about we go visit my kingdom? We can just buy some jewelry or something… or visit my old friend, Aaron? Or both?"

"But isn't your kingdom a bit far? I heard that it's an 8 hour trip just riding the horses there."

"We can take Dante. He's really fast and he can get us there in just about 2-3 hours?" You hold out your hand to her and she reaches out to grab it. Smiling as a blush creeps up your face, both of you walk to your room so you can grab your things.

"Wait, Y/N, your father is searching for you. How can we walk around Groves Wood without getting caught by your father or the guards?"

"With these," you reach under your bed and pull out two brown cloaks with the Groves Wood sign sewn into the back and hand one to her, "This is what me and Hanna wore around the kingdom sometimes. And it has the Groves Wood sign on the back so don't do anything to indicate that you are from somewhere else. Or they might suspect something." Elsa nods, puts the cloak on, and pulls the hood over her head. You just stood there, gawking, _whoa, she looks like a huntress. She can make anything look good! How is that?_

Elsa looks down as she notice you staring, a blush forming on her face, "I'll be right back," she says, "I need to tell Anna where I am going before she runs to the North Mountain again."

You snap out of your daze, "Oh, alright, I'll meet you at the stables." Elsa nods and walks out of your room. A few minutes later, you walk down the halls to the stables and see Anna, "Anna? What are you doing here? Your sister is looking for you."

"She is? What for?" She looks at you curiously.

"She was going to tell you that me and her are going to go visit Groves Wood. Would you like to come?"

"Oh, no. You guys can go have fun! Enjoy yourselves! But don't have too much fun, Y/N. I don't want my sister to comeback not being able to walk!" And just like that, she turned on her heel, and skipped away. You stood there red faced, and speechless.

*Line break*

"Sorry, buddy," you pat the whimpering wolf's head, "if they see you then they'll know I'm in the kingdom somewhere. I promise, if you behave and stay here, I'll bring you back a big slab of meat, okay? Good boy." Standing back up, you walk over to Elsa who was waiting for you at a nearby tree, hood over head, "Ready to go?" You hook your arm around hers. She giggles as you began to walk to the gates where the guards stood.

"State your name," one of them said. You clear your throat, and started to speak in your sister's voice, "Princess Hanna of Groves Wood." Elsa looks at you amusingly from under her hood.

"Prove it," he said. You pull out your badge and shove it in his face. The other guard opens the gate and gestures both of you inside.

Elsa nudges you, "How did you do that to your voice?"

"When me and Hanna were younger, we would always try to mimic each other's voices to annoy one another, we finally succeeded a couple years ago."

"Is it hard to do?"

"For me, yes. But other people can easily do it if they were born of gifted to do that to their voices."

"Interesting. So do you do that for situations like these?"

"Yea, it comes in handy a lot. Oh, Elsa, look! Follow me!" You grab her hand and drag her to a small building.

"A bar?" she asks.

"This is where my friend Aaron works. I haven't been here in about two years," you hold the door out for Elsa.

"Y/N!" Aaron walked around the counter to you, "Where have ye been? I haven't seen ye in a while!" Aaron was in his early 20s, Scottish, and had brown, spiked to the side hair, that was neatly combed.

"I've been… places. Very busy. How are you doing?"

"Doing fine, thank ye for asking. Aye? Who's the lovely lassie beside ye, Y/N? Is she yer new girlfriend?"

"Wha-?! T-this is-"

"I'm Elsa," she cuts you off and shakes his hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Aaron. So, how long have you and Y/N known each other?" Elsa asks politely.

He winks at you, "Oh, Y/N, she's a polite one. How the heck did ye get her?" You look ice daggers at him and give him a look that threatens him to shut up or you will freeze him, which he ignores, "I've known Y/N since she was about 5. We're actually almost the same age, I'm 22 and she's 20. So about 15 years. We've been best friends ever since."

"Sounds like you guys are very close."

"Oh yes! We share many stories about each other fer fun. Would ye like te hear one?"

"Whoa! Wait, hold-!" you start.

Elsa's eyes lit up, "Oh, I would love to hear one!" she exclaims.

"Gladly! But, let me get some drinks fer ye. It's on the house."

"Thanks," you grumbled. He went to the back and poured something blue into two cocktail glasses.

"Alright, these are called 'Blue Dragon Heart. I've made it myself a couple weeks ago."

You give him a curious look, "Why is it called that?"

"I went into the woods and met a dragon. A big one he was! I made this and put it into a canteen fer me te drink. But the dragon said that I was in his territory and the damned thing tried te kill me by breathing his fire at me but I rolled away. His fire burned the canteen but for some reason, it didn't even melt! When I poured out some of the liquid, it was blue and it tasted even better then it started! The dragon told me that his fire came from the heart of his body."

You rolled your eyes, "You're really bad at telling stories," Elsa slaps your arm, "but you make really good drinks." He smiles.

"That is actually really amazing. Thank you for sharing that with us. It must've been hard getting the fire for making even more of 'Blue Dragons Heart', right?" Elsa asks.

"Not at all! All I have te do now is give him a gift every time I'm running low on it. Ah, a story! Yes, okay, let me think. Alright, this actually happened 5 years ago when Y/N was 15. Me and her were going into the new chocolate shop that opened up. Her little sister, Hanna, who was 10 at the time, wanted te play with one of her friends. So we dropped her off at her friend's house and we told her we would be back in about an hour and a half. After we got our chocolates, we came back te pick up Hanna. When we got there, the child's mother started yelling at Y/N. We found out that while Hanna was there, she threw up all over the floor!"

Elsa looked at him confusingly, "That's disgusting, how is that funny? Why did the woman yell at her?"

"Because Y/N threw up, too! When we left, she told me that she threw up all over that woman when she was yelling at her. Telling me she didn't have a very decent smelling breathe! Y/N was sick for a whole week! But later, she was better of course, we never went te her house again." Elsa giggled a little but you sat there, with a glowing halo of ember glowing around your head. You were about ready to freeze his butt.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you little shit," you said through your gritted teeth, "That story isn't even funny!"

Aaron wiped a tear from his eye, "Whatever, Y/N. You can _try_ te kick me butt, but you won't be able, too."

Elsa giggled, "Y/N, I never knew that you had such a fun childhood…" you smile a little but your heart breaks at how sad her voice sounds. You remember Anna telling you about Elsa's isolation, and what had caused it. The blonde looks back at the Scottish man, "What happened after that?" she asked.

"Aye, well let's just say, that Y/N found out the reason why Hanna threw up. Never ever went back there ever again."

"Thank you so much, Aaron," both you and Elsa said. You looked at each other and blushed.

Smiling at Aaron, you walk over to him and give him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't ever do that again without my permission. Thanks though, Aaron." As you and Elsa leave, you wave goodbye and walk out the door.

*Line Break*

"Your friend is interesting," Elsa said.

It was probably 6:45 at night. You were carrying all of the things Elsa bought. Only Elsa, not you. "Yea, Aaron has always been like that. Both of us actually. Sharing stories about each other, messing with each other. We're as close as siblings." You both walk in silence until something shiny caught your eye. A necklace in the shape of a beautifully crafted snowflake with a gorgeous blue diamond in the middle. It was at a jewelry stand owned by an old lady. "Hey, Elsa. Stay here for minute and close your eyes."

She looks confusingly at you, "Huh? Why?"

"Please? Just stay here and close your eyes for a minute. I'll be back in a sec," she nods and closed her eyes. You wave a hand in front of her face and get no reaction. Nodding your head, you quickly walk over to the stand. "Oh, hello, miss. Good evening."

The old lady looks up at you and smiles, clearly pleased to have a customer. "Hello young lady. Good evening. Do you see anything you like?" She asks hopefully.

You nod your head, "Actually yes, there is. That snowflake necklace right here," you point at the small box in front of you, "Did you craft this yourself?"

"Oh yes, this took me quite a while to craft. The whole thing is real. The blue diamond is found in many different shades. This kind of stone is in limited supply and has been recovered from the Argyll mines. Also the chain is made from titanium. Each link was carved and linked together by hand."

"It's beautiful," you say, "How much would you like for it?"

"5 krones?"

You widened your eyes, "Wait. I don't understand. Only 5 krones for this beautiful necklace?" The old woman shook her head. "No," you say, "I'll give you 50. Please. Do not protest. I'm sure you need it, and I have no problem giving it to you." Taking out your money, you hand it to her and bring the box back to Elsa, who was still standing there with her eyes closed.

You take the necklace out of the box and hang it around Elsa's neck. "Elsa," you call out, "open your eyes and look down." You hear a gasp.

"Y/N! You didn't have to buy this for me! This must've cost a fortune!"

You laugh, "Elsa, it's okay. I wanted to buy it for you. Besides, this is probably the longest I've ever been with you without anyone else with us. I wanted both of us to remember it. Every time you wear it, and every time I see you wearing it." The blonde crushed you in a bear-hug.

"Thank you," she said.

Today is probably the day when you finally admit to yourself that you really were in love with Elsa. And you think of another romantic thing to do. You hear music, and you are sure that a singing event is happening tonight. "C'mon, follow me." You both walk to the stage and you sign up with a fake name.

"Y/N, your singing? I didn't think that you were very much of a singer."

You laugh, "There is still many things you don't know about me, Elsa. And I'm sure that there is many more to come." You hear your fake name being called and you smile at Elsa, and walk up to the stage. You grab a guitar and sit on a stool, "Hello, I will be singing 'Angel with a Shotgun' tonight, so I hope you enjoy." As the cheering died down, you began to strum the strings. You make sure to sing romantically, and not to get too hardcore.

_Get out your guns, battle's begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, then I shall die_

_With my heart on trigger_

You smile down at the blonde in the audience.

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

The audience cheered for you on stage, you were barely into the song but Elsa was already crying.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer._

_And major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _

You strum the guitar strings faster as you get into the chorus.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

You caught Aaron in the audience giving you a thumbs-up and pointed to Elsa. You give him a quick glare.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

As you get to the end of the song, you strum slower and slower.

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

As you finish the song, you run down to Elsa and hug her tightly. People cheered and patted you on the back. Aaron pushed through the crowd that was surrounding you, "Y/N! Lassie, you were amazing! You are probably the best singer in all of Groves Wood!"

Elsa wiped tears from her eyes, "I didn't know you could sing that well. It was obviously enough to make me cry."

Smiling, you hug Elsa once again, "Don't cry, Elsa. Thank you for the compliment, though." Aaron smiled, and again, gave you a thumbs-up before disappearing back into the large mob of people. You got another idea, "Hey, Elsa. I got another surprise for you." You whispered.

*Line Break*

"Where are we going, Y/N?" Elsa asked, "This is a really steep area." You blindfolded her as you guided her up a very tall hill. You've been on this hill many times when you were younger. It was beautiful at night. Its tall height over-looked the large kingdom. But tonight, it was even more beautiful.

"Sorry for the long walk, but we're going up a really tall hill. I've been up this hill many times with Dante and Aaron in the past. It doesn't sound much, but… you'll see. It looks much better than it sounds."

"Sounds fun, but why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because, it's much more fun to keep you excited. Oh! We're here!" You carefully guide the blonde to a safe spot and untied the blindfold. You here a gasp.

"Y-Y/N… oh my… I don't even know what to say right now! The view! I-it's beautiful!" Elsa's eyes lit up as she looked at the view of Groves Wood. There were lights all over from the homes of the people to the castle of Groves Wood.

You smile at her, "I knew you'd like it. But there is one more thing I want to show you. But we have to wait for it to happen."

Her eyes widened, "What's going to happen?"

Biting your lip, you bring your hands together in a 'boom' gesture, "Fireworks," you whispered.

Smiling, she faces the direction of the kingdom. You can still hear your people singing. Both of you sit there quietly as you wait for the fireworks. Looking back at Elsa, you pull out a bottle out of one of your bags, "Aaron gave this to me before we left his bar. Do you want to drink it during the light show? I think he gave us some more 'Blue Dragon Heart.'"

"Did Aaron give us any cups?"

You nod and look down. Your mind replays the conversation you had with your best friend that early afternoon.

"_Thanks, Aaron! We're going to leave now. So maybe we'll see you soon?" you ask._

_He nods, "Of course, ye better. I haven't seen ye in forever! So ye better come and visit me soon."_

"_Will do. Elsa says 'bye' too. See ya, Aaron!"_

_Aye, Y/N! I forgot to give ye something! He grabs a bottle off the counter and hands you the bottle, "A drink, share it with ye girlfriend tonight when you see the fireworks. I hope the reaction makes ye very happy hopefully!"_

"_Did you spike it?"_

"_What?! No! Of course not, Y/N! Even if I did, ye wouldn't have an effect on ye remember? I taught ye how to be immune to them."_

"_Right, but what about Elsa?"_

"_Your girlfriend? I told ye it's not spiked."_

"_She's not my-!"_

"_Goodbye, Y/N! Goodbye, Elsa!" And he quickly shuts the door on you. _

You think about what he said. The drink making you very happy… hopefully. _What does that mean exactly? _You ask yourself. A loud boom shakes you out of your thoughts.

"Y/N! Look! Fireworks!" Elsa jumps up and down slightly from her excitement. You look up to see the colors explode around the sky. You smile at the overly-excited queen, knowing that the woman has taken a large part of your heart without even knowing. And you were very sure that you were never going to get that part back. Your pour some of the drink into two cups and hand one to her, which she gladly takes.

Taking a sip, she scowls in disgust, "Y/N, this doesn't taste anything like 'Blue Dragon Heart."

Giving her a look of confusion, you take a sip of yours, and quickly nod in agreement, "What is this?" Looking back at Elsa, you notice something change in her eyes. "Elsa? What's wrong?" Her eyes cloud up with lust and you felt your heart pounding at the sight. You now know exactly what had happened. Aaron still thinks you and Elsa are together. That little liar had lied to you and spiked the drink.

You hear the blonde take a shaky breathe. "Y/N…" your eyes move to hers and caught her licking her lips, "I'm so…"

"What? What's wrong?! Are you okay?" She stood up and almost fell, you had to catch her, "How are you drunk already?" She stumbled once again, and your hand landed on her waist. Dangerously close to her ass. You hear her moan, and you blush furiously. "Um, o-okay, I think it's seriously time to go back to Arendelle…" You try and keep your libido under control.

*Line Break*

"Elsa, seriously, please stop." You and Elsa finally arrived back in Arendelle. Putting Dante back into his stable, you grab the things you got from Groves Wood and turn around to see Elsa about to squeeze your butt. You let out a sigh and move her hand away.

"Elsa, you need to go to bed. It's like 2 in the morning." You pick her up and threw her over your shoulder since she had no capability of walking by herself at the moment.

"Mushrooms!" she exclaimed. You chuckled and quietly brought her into the castle.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and yawned, "I have to tell you a secret."

"O-okay, tell me when you're in bed. I have to tuck you in or else you're going to do something stupid."

As you reach the queen's chambers, you lay the queen in bed and reach behind her neck, unclasping the necklace and laying it on the dresser. "Okay, what's so secretive that you have to tell me?"

She gestures her hand, telling you to come closer to her, you lean in and she whispers, "Goodnight."

Looking at her confusingly, you shrug, and nod, "Goodnight, my queen," you lean over to kiss her on the forehead, but Elsa grabs your face, and smashes her lips on yours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drunk Elsa is best Elsa... I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda boring. I had a big writer's block... btw, if you guys like the female reader x Elsa stories, I highly**** recommend you go to SnowflakesFrozenForever and ****Llareggub7's account:)**


	5. Frozen Flame

**A/N: Some of you have been kiking me and say like 'Make us frick-frack Elsa already!' Ha, guys, it's only the 5th chapter, you're still bonding with the characters and getting ready for the worse with Groveswood. But I promise that will come eventually, and for that hilarious review about giving King Ardian an Ice Wedgie, well? _Maybe _I'll do that or maybe I'll do something better?:)**

* * *

><p>*Elsa's POV*<p>

Elsa woke up late the next day in a hangover. Her head pounded and she could barely remember what happened the day before. She rubbed her temples and groaned. "What happened last night?" she asked herself. Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door. _Who could that be?_

*Y/N's POV*

"Come in," you heard Elsa say. You reach for the door handle and walked in.

"Good morning Elsa! How are you feeling?" you ask.

She once more brought her hands to her temples but smiled to mask the throbbing in her head, "I'm doing fine. Just a little headache."

A look of concern filled your eyes as you quickly walk over, "Well, I do have some water and pills that I made. It's a special ingredient my mother taught me once. Your head shouldn't hurt after you take it." Handing them to her, you watch her drink.

"Wow, my headache's gone! Thank you, Y/N!"

"Oh, it's no problem! Um, do you have any meetings today, Elsa?"

She shakes her head, "Yes, I do, but can you please reschedule them all to next week? I honestly don't feel like dealing with them right now."

You nod.

"Oh, and Y/N? Do you know what happened last night after the fireworks?"

Crimson creeps up your face and you began to stutter, "O-oh, um, w-well... w-what do you remember f-first of all?"

The blonde looks at you confusingly at your nervousness, "The last thing I remember is well… seeing the fireworks last night. But everything after that is such a blur. When I went to bed, something happened. It's so fuzzy, I can't put my finger on it."

You take a deep breath, "I tucked you in last night because you were drunk. After that, Anna came in and kissed you goodnight."

A sigh of relief came from the queen, "Oh, thank goodness, I thought I kissed someone."

You nervously laugh, "Oh, no… that would be… crazy. Well, did you… um, like it?"

"What?"

"Did you like the kiss?"

She laughed, "Well, since I did think it happened, I'd say it was wonderful."

You both blush, but sadly, you can't tell her the truth. It might make it awkward between them. _Maybe I'll tell her some other day. _"So, do you want to do anything today?"

"We could take a ride on the horses through the forest?"

"Do you not want to take a ride on Dante?" There was silence. "Are you scared of Dante?"

"No!"

You shook your head, "Alright, you know what? Let's go, come on, get up." You rip the covers off the shocked queen.

"Y/N!" She screamed as you dragged her onto the floor. You began to tickle her and the blonde thrashed around laughing, "Y/N! That tickles! Stop!"

"Admit you're scared of Dante! Even when we took him to Groves wood with us!"

"Ok, yes, I am!"

You retracted your hands from Elsa's stomach and grinned down on her. But your smile quickly faltered as you both realize the position you guys were in. Elsa lay on the floor, her hair spreaded around her, while you were sitting right on top of her, your hair thrown over your left shoulder. "Uh… hi," you say.

Elsa responded with a touch of humor, "Hi…" She nibbles on her bottom lip and looks from your blue eyes down to your lips. You do the same. Suddenly, your faces were getting closer, your lips were about to touch, they were centimeters away…

"Your highness!" Both of you scream and see your sister staring at you and Elsa from the doorway, "Oh, your highness. I didn't know you had a thing for my sister." You scrambled back up on your feet and helped Elsa up. The blonde brushed her hair from her blushing face, and looked at Hanna.

"What is it, Hanna?"

You watch your sister bow, "Queen Elsa, a knight from Groveswood has come to Arendelle. He said he is looking for you because he needs to warn you."

You hold a hand up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on for a minute. Which knight?"

"Uh, James."

"Wha-! No, Hanna! You're so fucking stupid! James is dad's most trustworthy knight! He might just be here to take us back to Groveswood! I told you what Pabbie said!"

Hanna threw her hands up, "Bitch, calm your tits for moment and let me finish! Actually, you know, come on, let James explain. Follow me to the gates, your majesty."

*Line Break*

"Hello, Y/N. Hello, Hanna. It's good to see you again," James smiles as he admires yours and Hanna's Arendelle armor.

You give him a suspicious glare, "Explain why you are here." Elsa and Hanna smirked.

"Hello to you, too. Princesses, you don't need to worry, I am not here to take you back to your father, I'm here to warn you about something. Some of Groveswood's knights spotted you and Queen Elsa wandering around in the kingdom. I'm sorry, your majesty, but I told King Ardian what you look like. But I'd like you to know that I am on your side. I also got much more than half of Groveswood's guards and knights to side with you. We are all sick of King Ardian's abuse and we don't want to serve him anymore. So, Queen Elsa, we will be siding with you."

Hanna spoke up, "How do we know you're not a spy?"

"Is this proof enough for you?" He pulled up his sleeve and revealed a long, slash in his right arm. "After I 'failed' to capture both of you, he slapped me in the face, and ran a blade down my arm."

Elsa, Hanna, and you nod in approval. "Alright, we believe you. But what do you need to warn us about?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, yes. King Ardian threatens to kill anyone that gets into his way trying to find Y/N. He also says he'll kill you right in front of her to leave her weak and depressed enough so he can drain her of her powers."

Elsa ran her hand through her hair, "Why would my death make her feel that weak and depressed enough?"

"Uh…" James glances at you as you give him a pleading face, "I'm not sure yet."

"Um, okay than. Thank you James," Elsa says, "How can we repay you?"

"Nothing! Siding with you is all I need."

Your eyes lit up, "Wait, how are your fighting skills? We could use another head knight to train our guards and other knights and lead them into war. Right, Elsa?"

"Of course!"

James smiled, "Well then, tell your knights, that training starts tomorrow at 1."

*Line Break*

"_King Ardian, some of the guards are telling me that they have spotted Princess Y/N roaming around the kingdom with a girl," James stood in front of the large man sitting in his throne._

"_And you didn't catch her? She was right there, you had your damn chance and you blew it with your stupidity!" The king's face was red with rage, " I thought you were my trustworthy knight! But you failed me once again!"_

"_Your majesty, I wasn't even there. I sent the guards but Y/N must have left before they reached the area."_

"_So you were too late?!" The king stepped of his throne and slapped the knight in the face._

"_I'm sorry, your highness," King Ardian grabbed a dagger and slashed it down James' arm. He only flinched. "Tell me about the girl Y/N was with."_

"_What?"_

"_Tell me about the girl!"_

"_She has blue eyes, pale skin, platinum-blonde hair that is braided over the shoulder."_

"_Search for that girl. The girl with blue eyes, find her for me." James bowed and left. The king's eyes turned black and bared his teeth, "If you love that damned girl, Y/N, I will kill her right in front of you." He stabbed the dagger into a portrait of you, dripping with James' blood._

You snapped upright awake, out of breath and sweaty. "Is that what happened to James? Am I seeing visions now?" you ask yourself as you ran your hands through your hair. "James isn't lying. He's right about everything."

You lay back down, but sleep has taken over you again.

"_King Ardian! Sir James has gone missing! He is nowhere to be found."_

_The king looked down upon the knight, "What? Didn't he send you to search for a girl?"_

"_No, your majesty, we haven't seen him since Y/N was spotted. But he did leave this," He held out a note and it was ripped from his hand._

" '_I am sorry King Ardian,' " he read aloud, " 'but I am no longer going to be serving you. I found the blue-eyed girl and also Y/N. And I am not telling you where they are. It is wrong for you to be doing this to your own child just for power and I am tired of your violence. I know I have committed treason, but I know I have made the right decision. –Sir James' that son of bitch! Henry, tell the other guards to search for James and bring him back alive so I my execute him!"_

"_Yes, your grace." Henry walked out of the throne room and into the Knights' Headquarters where many of the knights that followed James, met to discuss a plan. _

"_Henry!" One of the knights bellowed, "What is our plan?"_

"_We are spies for Queen Elsa and Sir James. But half of us will stay to collect information, and the rest will go to Arendelle. The people who stay will send info to Arendelle by owl. And if there is a war between Groveswood and Arendelle, we will fight with Arendelle. When we succeed, I promise freedom from this wretched place and we will serve for Queen Elsa instead!" All the knights raised their fists, and cheered. Henry quieted them down, "But for now, we will have to pretend to be loyal to King Ardian. But until we win this war, we will then prove ourselves worthy. And that we are good enough to serve Queen Elsa! We will then proudly wear the Arendelle badge, and fight proudly for out new kingdom!"_

*Line Break*

"Y/N? Where are you going this early in the morning?" Kristoff peeked his head through the stable door. You turn to look at him.

"Kristoff? Um, it's an emergency. A bit personal if I must say." Kristoff crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Alright, fine. I'm sneaking into my father's castle to retrieve something. Something I forgot to get before I… left."

"Wow, must be really important if you're going back to your kingdom. But why so early?"

"Because everyone will be asleep."

"But what about the guards?"

You laughed, "I'll take care of the ones following my father. Hopefully, there won't be too many of them."

"So, when will you be back? What do you want me to say to Elsa and Anna about your absence?"

"Just tell them that I'll be back before the sun rises." Kristoff watches you as you mount Dante, "And Kristoff? Take care of them for me while I'm gone." And off you went, speeding out of the kingdom, your hair whipping in the wind.

Halfway to Groveswood, you suddenly felt light-headed. Your wolf turn to look at you, and in his eyes, you caught your reflection. Your eyes were glowing blue. Looking down at yourself, you were a little girl again, back when you were about 6.

"_Y/N! It's time to come home honey!" Turning around, you see a woman, with the same blue eyes that you have._

"_Coming mama!" you respond and jump into her arms. Your mother, the queen, carries you into the castle and into the library. She sits into a chair, setting you on to her lap._

"_Y/N, do you know how happy I am that you've inherited mine and your father's powers? Ice and fire. You will be a strong woman when you get older."_

_You give a small giggle, "Do you really think so mama? You really think I'll be very strong when I'm older?"_

_The woman nods, "I don't think, I know. You'll be as strong as your father. Here I want you to take this," she hands you a box, "I know that you are too young to use this yet, but when the time comes, you'll know."_

_Opening the box, your eyes widened, "M-mama, Frozen Flame? Your precious sword?"_

_She nods, "Yes, it's been in my family for many generations, Y/N. You see the hilt is covered by that leather but underneath there, it's carved completely out of ice, and the center of that blade is fire that has been trapped inside. Amazingly, it never melts. Your own father doesn't even know about it, so I suggest you keep it hidden, and a secret until the time comes. Promise?"_

"_Oh yes. I promise."_

_She kisses you on the forehead, "Good girl. Okay, I think it's time for bed now. Come on, Y/N." You follow her into your bedroom and hid the box behind your bed. You quickly change and your mother tucks you into bed. "Goodnight, Y/N," she kisses you and closes the door. You turn over and close your eyes, but the sound of a sharp cry of pain makes you sit up and rush to the door, what you see almost killed you. Your mother, laying on the floor, with blood pooling from her stomach. She's been stabbed._

_You rush to her side and grab her hand, "Mama. Mama! Who did this to you!?"_

_Her eyes were filled with pain, "Y/N, whatever happens in the future, whatever decisions you make, I will always stand by your side. No matter whom you love, or even if it means losing the kingdom, I know you'll make the right decision." A tear escaped the queen's eye._

_Tears streamed from your eyes, "No, mama! Don't leave! I love you! Tell me who did this!"_

"_I-I love you, too Y/N. A-and it was, i-it was…" her voice trailed off, and she didn't move._

_Your eyes widened and you started to panic, "What?! No. No! Mama! Mama, wake up please!"_

Reality came back to you. The wind in your hair and Groveswood in your sight. You were crying, the tears falling from your eyes, but you had to get Frozen Flame. Wiping the tears and pushing the visions away, you stop and tell Dante to stay. You ran to the castle walls. Pulling the hood over your head, you began to climb. Three guards stood at the top, keeping watch. They were on Arendelle's side. Jumping over, you wave to them as you walk by. You squint your eyes, "My room is on the other side of the castle…"

Sneaking in the shadows of the halls, you spot the King's Chambers. You heard voices. _I thought that fuck head would be asleep… _Curious, you slowly hid behind the door because you herd your father talking to Sir Henry.

"Henry," King Ardian called, "Have you found the blue-eyed girl yet?"

"No, your majesty," Henry responded, "But I'm sure we can find more clues around the kingdom."

The king ran his hands over his face, "Well, make it quick. I am getting impatient with waiting."

Henry grits his teeth, "I will do my best." He turned to leave but your father grabs his shoulder.

"Henry, I want to give you something," he grabs something off the desk and pins it to the knight, "I promote you to Head Knight of Groveswood. You are doing a fine job helping me. So much better than that damn bastard James."

"Thank you, King Ardian. I am… honored." Henry tilts his head down and leaves. You quickly follow him.

"Henry! Psst, Henry!"

He turns, "Y/N? What are you doing here? You could get caught by someone!"

"Henry, like 95 percent of Groveswood's guards and knights are on Arendelle's side…"

"Still! Oh my god, never mind. What do you need? Why are you here this early? No, why are you even here in Groveswood?!"

"I need to get something from my room. Can you help me?"

Henry bit his lip, "Alright, fine. Just stay behind me." He leads you through the long twist and turns of the castle. A hand lightly pushes you back, "Stop," Henry whispers, "Someone's coming. Hide behind those curtains."

"Henry! What are you doing roaming the halls? You aren't on night duty," a tall knight leans on a wall.

Henry shows his badge, "I can do anything I want. I am head knight now."

The tall knight gets into his face, "I have my eye on you, Henry. I never trusted you. I deserve that badge much more than you do."

Henry pushed him away, "Well, you know what? I don't even fucking want it. When I get a better position, you can have the badge and defend either an icy wasteland or a pile of hot ashes." He grabbed the knight and pinned him against the wall, and if you mention a word of what I have told you to anyone! I'll make sure you beg for death!" He pushed him away and watched him turn his back and leave. "Y/N, you can come out now…"

Both of you walk the rest of the way in silence. "Thank you, Henry. And Arendelle thanks you greatly." He bows his head and walks down the hall. Pushing open your old bedroom door, you tip-toe towards the bed. "Okay, the sword is behind the bed," you reach behind the bed and open the box, staring at Frozen Flames' bright blue and red glow, "I haven't seen you in 14 years."

"Hey! Thief! Stop where you are!" You quickly turn around and spot Sir Garrett. A non-follower. You tempt him to take the first strike. As you suspected, he barrels towards you, raising his sword. You jump over him. Before he turns around, you release your ice powers over his body. He falls to the ground and breaks into millions of pieces. "Ew," you scowl in disgust and jump out the window, landing on the roof, and running to the ground quickly. But many more non-following guards waited for you.

"Who are you?! Reveal yourself!?" one asked. Ignoring the question, you dash into a run. "No! Stop!" the knight grabbed your shoulder.

"Let me go!" you scream, "Or else you'll regret it!"

The guards bursted out laughing, "Regret it?! Ha! What are you going to do? Punch me in the gut and start running? Let me see you from under the hood."

He began to reach for your hood but anger suddenly began to pump through your veins and your irises changed from blue to a dark red. "I said 'LET ME GO!'" Magma hot fire bursted from your hands and scorched the guard, who dropped to the ground with a loud crunch and sizzle. The guards looked from the now blackened guard to you, and began to back away, "Bow down before me!" you ordered, "Obey me or I will do the same to you!" They quickly dropped their weapons, and kneeled, "You do not speak of seeing me! You will forget this event has ever happened! You will dispose this scorched body and you will make sure no soul will even take a glance! If any of you say one word of any of this, I will come back and either scorch or freeze you alive! It will be your choice! Do I make myself clear?!"

They all spoke together, "Yes!"

You huff and turn away, walking out of the kingdom, and spotted Dante, "Hey buddy! Time to…" your eyes changes back to its original color, but then everything turns black and you fall to the ground. You only remember Dante throwing you on his back, and running back to Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Daaaaaaamn, girl, you are scary af! lol but what happened to you? Why'd you black out? Stay with me and you'll find out! Also, those of you who've been complaining about Snowflake not being updated in a long time... I'm having a huge writer's block...Sorry? Love you my Snowdrops! -DE**


End file.
